100 Bucks
by Declan Kai
Summary: [DL Oneshot] Flack and Hawkes dare Danny to kiss Lindsay when she arrives for 100 bucks. Little do they know, kissing her has become a favourite pasttime of his.


_**A/N: Thanks to my muses and of course my HOT BLONDE P.I.C crashdownmontana for sticking with me! **_

**_Disclaimer: See profile_**

_**

* * *

**_Rolling over, Lindsay smiled as her bed mate stifled a yawn. She cringed as a high pitched squeak ruptured across the silent room as he moved. 

"We really need to fix that Montana," he said in between yawns.

"We? You broke it Dan," Lindsay tiredly replied.

She watched in mild amusement as he remembered their time together 3 nights ago, his tired smile replaced by a goofy grin. She had no doubt that her own grin mirrored his as she recalled that night herself. It wasn't their first night together, but cases had been heavy, minimising the time they had with each other outside the lab. He had been so tender, so loving and so careful, it nearly drove her insane. But that slowly changed as the night progressed. '_Slowly changed? He broke my bed!'_ thought Lindsay, her face-splitting smile breaking out.

"How could I forget? It was a great night," mumbled Danny, pulling her close and planting a trail of kisses on her neck

Lindsay groaned. The day had just begun and already she wished it was ending. "Mmm, Danny come on… we gotta get to….work." She could only hope that the day would pass swiftly.

Danny pulled back, allowing himself to gaze into her eyes. Leaning forward, he gave Lindsay a loving smile as their foreheads touched. "Are you sure you're ready to do this? I mean, Mac knows. The others can wait…" Danny said softly before he was interrupted.

"I want to do this Danny," said Lindsay. "I want people to know that you're mine," she added with a mischievous grin.

Returning her grin, Danny merely nodded before leaning forward, proceeding to kiss his girlfriend senseless once more.

XXXXXX

Walking into the break room, Flack met a tired looking Hawkes eagerly awaiting his morning brew. "Long night Hawkes?" asked Flack, a dopey grin making an appearance on his handsome face.

Giving Flack a glare, Hawkes turned as he took his coffee and sat down on the couch. "Are we really going to do this?" he asked, gingerly sipping his hot coffee.

"Sure, why not? It's not like it'd be his first time kissing someone," replied Flack as he took his spot opposite the good doctor.

"Yeah but still, it's a little childish don't you think?" asked Hawkes, continuing to nurse his caffeine.

"What are you so worried about anyway?" Flack wasn't about to let nervousness change Hawkes' mind about this. They'd been planning it for days now, ever since the heavy case load started to lessen. "You're not chickening out on me now Shel," He looked up, "now shut up, Danny's coming."

Sure enough, Danny walked in whistling to himself. "Mornin' guys," greeted Danny jovially.

'_What's he so happy about?'_ thought Flack. Clearing his throat loudly, Flack walked up to where Danny was, giving the guy a friendly slap on the back. "Danno, we were just talking about you big guy."

Turning around, Danny gave Flack and Hawkes a quizzical look. "Oh yeah? What about?"

"We wanna dare you do to somethin'," replied Flack, his dopey grin making another entrance.

Hawkes stifled a laugh as he saw Danny's face, clearly thinking that Flack had lost his marbles.

"A dare? Did you hit your head on something this morning? How old are you anyway?" asked Danny amusedly.

"Come on man, you gonna chicken out on me?" Flack knew for a fact that Danny didn't take kindly to being called a chicken.

Danny had been called a lot of things, but chicken was something he didn't take too kindly with. "What's in it for me?" he asked, standing tall with his arms crossed. Hawkes could sense the irritation in his voice and his stance.

Finally feeling the courage to speak up with the intention of diffusing the tension, Hawkes walked up to Danny sporting a friendly smile. "A hundred bucks, fifty from each of us."

'_Do they think I was born yesterday?'_ thought Danny. He couldn't place his finger on what it was, but he knew that Flack and Sheldon were up to something. Looking between the two, he took his chances. "Alright, what do I gotta do?"

"Kiss," stated Flack, grinning like an idiot.

"Well if you wanted me to kiss you Flack, you could have just asked buddy," replied Danny with a smug grin. "No, seriously, what do I gotta do?"

"What Don is _trying_ to say is, we want you, to kiss Lindsay – yes your 'Montana' when she comes in here," said Hawkes as Danny took a sip of his own mug.

Danny nearly spat out his coffee as he heard what Hawkes just said. "You're kidding me right?"

"Why? Too scared Messer?" teased Flack, knowing that Danny couldn't resist the challenge.

"What? No! You tellin' me that you're givin' me 100 bucks if I kiss Montana?" asked Danny, still not believing his so-called friends.

"Yep," was Flack's easy reply.

"You're lying, you ain't gonna give me the cash," retorted Danny.

"How bout we give it to you now since she's on her way?" offered Hawkes, nodding in the direction of the door. Sure enough, the 3 men saw Lindsay in the hallway talking to Stella.

At that moment, Danny had an idea. _'This is going to be fun,'_ he thought, turning towards Flack with a grin. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Really?" asked Flack, enquiringly. He didn't think Danny would actually do it. He knew that Lindsay had turned him down a few months ago and thought Danny would give her some space.

"Alright, here's the cash, she's coming," interrupted Hawkes, hurriedly stuffing the cash into Danny's hand and walking swiftly back to the sofa, followed by Flack and his idiotic grin.

Taking another sip of his coffee, Danny gave Lindsay a smile as she walked into the break room.

"Morning guys," she greeted before heading towards the coffee.

Standing behind her, Danny glanced at Flack and Hawkes and nearly exploded in laughter as he took in their looks of anticipation. Deciding to end their wait, Danny put his mug down before turning towards Lindsay. "Hey Montana, can ya come here a minute?"

Setting her coffee down, Lindsay turned and walked up to Danny. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to do this," said Danny before bending down and capturing her lips with his.

Flack's jaw dropped, mirrored perfectly by Sheldon's own slack jaw. '_They were supposed to kiss, not make out'_ thought Flack as he saw Lindsay move her hands through Danny's hair as he pulled her closer.

Flack and Hawkes continued to stare as minutes passed and the couple had yet to pull apart. Looking at Hawkes, he covered his face with his hands. "We just lost a 100 bucks man," said Flack with a tone of defeat.

"I know," replied Sheldon, still shocked.

Finally breaking apart, Lindsay looked up at Danny with a smile on her face and gasping for breath. "Not that I mind at all, but what was that for?"

Grinning widely, Danny nudged his head towards Flack and Hawkes in the corner. "Those two dared me to kiss you for 100 bucks," answered Danny as Lindsay erupted in laughter.

"Yeah, yeah very funny Messer, Monroe. We're not making that mistake ever again, I assure you," said Flack, getting up and walking towards them. "Guess you'll be using that money to buy her some pretty good chocolates eh Danno?"

"No," stated Danny.

"No?" asked Lindsay curiously.

Giving Lindsay a small grin, he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Guess we're gettin' your bed fixed sooner than you thought."

Flack's eyes widened as he saw Lindsay grin wickedly before pulling Danny down for another kiss, only pulling away as phone began to beep.

After checking the message, Lindsay snapped the phone shut and gave Danny a short peck on the lips. "Mmm, guess so. We got a scene down by the Hudson, meet you at the car?"

"Sure, be there in 5. I just need to talk to Mac for a sec," replied Danny.

"Alright then," said Lindsay as she started for the door. "Love you."

"Love you too," Danny called out before turning towards the other two. "Thanks for the cash guys" he said before leaving the room. Flack and Sheldon merely stood there, looking completely flabbergasted.

"Did they…"

"Yup,"

"Did you…"

"Know about them? Nope."

"Did we…"

"Just lose 100 bucks? Yup."

"Stella know?"

"Now she does," replied Flack, nudging towards the hallway where Stella stood, an amused look on her face. "Boy it's gonna be a long day."

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? Suggestions? Please review and tell me what you thought._**

**_Thanks for reading,_**

**_Messermonroe_**


End file.
